Archer Monkey
Not to be confused with the Monkey Archer. The Archer Monkey is a tower that specializes in hitting bloons from far away, but is null at close combat. His range is 216px-298px (can still pop bloons out of range, but only aims at the ones in it) and can pop 3 bloons by one single layer. It also has "limited ammo": The archer has a quiver with 30 arrows and when they run out, the archer will go away for 5 seconds to get new ones. It shoots an arrow every 1.1 seconds and costs $450. Upgrades 'Path 1' 'Bow Stability' *Description: This archer needs a new bow and this reinforced bow's stronger and gives him a better popping capability! *Stats: Maximum range increased by 10px; Arrows pop 3 extra bloons for an extra layer. *Cost: $470 'Quik-Quiver' *Description: Why did nobody think of this before? Just carry a second quiver and you'll be able to shoot for twice as long. *Stats: The archer has a 60 arrow stock now; Takes 5.1 seconds to get another one now. *Cost: $450 'Mobile Store' *Description: What is that barrack doing here? Why, it's an arrow store, whatever that is. No need to go away anymore. *Stats: No interval between grabbing extra stacks and ammo is infinite. *Cost: $980 'Pinpoint Accuracy' *Description: Every archer's got their quirk, and this one's specialized in hitting the bloons so hard that they'll completely pop right off! *Stats: Maximum range increased by 30px; Arrows pop 7 extra bloons for 2 extra layers; Each arrow has 3% chance to instantly kill a non-MOAB-class bloon and dealing 300 damage to the rest (does NOT work on bosses). *Cost: $2130 'Path 2' 'Fragile Tips' *Description: Don't ask how this could improve the arrows' performance, but it does! When an arrow can't pop any more bloons, its stone tip breaks in 3 pieces. *Stats: Pieces are 45 degrees apart; Pieces pop up to 2 bloons by 1 layer each. *Cost: $540 'Rapid Shot' *Description: Master the art of re-shooting real fast, this skill is the skill of being able to shoot multiple arrows with minimal delay in between. *Stats: 2% chance that, when attacking, shoots 4 arrows instead of one, each of those arrow has a delay of 0.2 seconds and work like the normal ones. *Cost: $670 'Revenge' *Description: No mercy, the archer will give more pain to the ones who hurt him! The less health he has, the stronger the attacks! *Stats: Attack delay is decreased by 0.01 for every % of HP below 100%; Pops an extra layer and 3 extra bloons if HP is below 30%; Rapid Shot has a 8% chance to occur if HP is below 20%. *Cost: $1430 'Arrow Rain' *Description: Arrow Rain Ability: Launches 75 arrows to random spots in the screen, each arrow can only pop a handful of bloons, but at 2 layers! The arrows can also damage your towers for 1 HP damage. Use at your own risk. *Stats: Adds Arrow Rain Ability; The ability has a 170 second cooldown. *Cost: $2760 Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers